under these circumtances
by morikokitten
Summary: Mai's is eighteen and determined to fulfill her mother's last wish. She sat off for England to test and train her psychic abilities. she finds it harder to keep her mind on her training with one handsome Oliver Davis as her teacher.
1. Chapter 1

Under these circumstances

Chapter one: Mai's history

Taniyama Mai age 10

Mai found herself standing in a house she'd never seen before. She noticed that she was still in her pajamas and bare foot. 'Where am I?' was the first thought that entered my head as she took in the appearance of the room all lights were out the entire house was eerily quiet. She found herself taking in the Furnishings in the house only to have her eyes land on a very familiar tan couch with a family photo hanging over it. She recognized the family in this photo "that's Yuki, didn't her family moved" she said to herself. The sound of wiggling door handle cut through the Eerie Silence of the night jerking her head to face the door as it slowly opened. A sense of dread filled the pit of Mai's stomach as a man enter the house "who are you" she called out. He showed no sign that he heard her voice his eyes fixed the stairwell as he made his way slowly up the steps. His slow movements proved fruitful when he made it to the top of the stairs with with little to no noise. He vanished into the black of the night the sound of two gun shots following his disappearance. The sound of a door opening made her stomach fill with dread again "mother, father" called a hesitant young female voice. "Wh-who are you?" The girls voice called followed by running and a gun shot. The sound thumping filled the night as something tumbled down the stairs down the stairs Mai open her eyes once it was silence. She noticed a large lump at the foot of the staircase, everything in Mai said to stay where she was but her curiosity moved her forward. She came to a stop when she could clearly see the face of the person laying before her "Yuki" she called out. Her tears started rolling down her face as she took another step only to stop once again when she felt the hot liquid seep between her toes. "She can't be I saw her last week before she moved" said Mai as she knelt to shake her friend awake. She was pulled from this nightmare as the man run down the stair caring a small safety deposit box. She wake with jerk as she sat up tears falling onto her legs as she climb out of bed.

Mai made her way to her father's study something told her that he was awake. Her father would be reading one of his many books on parapsychology written by Martin Davis. Mai pushed the door open to find her father in his lounge chair with a hot cup of tea on the side table. "Father, I had a nightmare" she said her voice small but he raised he's head placing his book down next to his tea. Raising his hands and waved Mai over to him "what about" his voice filling the room. Mai climbed into his lap "I dreamt that Yuki and her family dying, a man broken into their home and shot them". "Daddy, yuki died at the bottom of the stairs" Mai speak her voice cracking as she held back tears. He ruffed her hair "I'll call tomorrow, how does that sound" he words lifting a weight off her shoulders. Mai looked into her father charcoal gray eyes and spoke "will you read to me one of your books". He chuckled nodding in response and picked up his book once again. He chuckled as Mai snuggle in to him his black hair touching her brown hair.

Mai's noticed the cover of his book it was new its pages were without creases and smelled ink in fresh parchment. It was written by Martin Davis, who was Mai's personal favorite to listen to her father read. His books made her feel as if her dreams were nothing but natural. This book spoke of psychic gifts such as cognitive and precognitive visions, astral projection ,ESP (extrasensory perception) and clairvoyance. Her heart was filled with joy as her father read about ESP " Extrasensory perception or ESP, also called sixth sense, includes reception of information not gained through the recognized physical senses but sensed with the mind" he spoke softly. Mai know that the sentence he father spoke was true she felt it more then anything. He read onas she quietly listened to her father's voice taking in the comfort that it provided.

"Father you don't have to call they won't answer" she said her voice shaky but determined. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that Yuki and her family were in fact dead. "Mai, where's this coming from?" He said his voice holding curiosity and shock. "There's a voice inside me telling me it's true!" her voice still shaky as she spoke. "I'll still call to see if your inner voice is right although I pray it is not" he said more sturdy. Mai nodding her head Softly Mai wanted to keep her eyes open "thank you Father!"she said if she drifted off to sleep.

The following day

Mai's father had indeed called Yuki's family but just as Mai had said they did not answer. The investigator at the crime scene had indeed picked up the phone. All of them shot and killed and Yuki's body found at the foot of the stairs. The investigator asking him why he had called all he could say was that his daughter was worried about her friend. He then hung up the phone only to find himself doing the hardest thing he'd ever had to do telling his daughter that her friend had in fact died the way that she had seen in her dreams. Mai cried for weeks and on someone is finally adjusting to the fact that she no longer had a friend when she was again haunted by another nightmare. This time she dreamt her only remaining grandmother died clutching at her chest as she hung out the laundry. Mai immediately left her bed and told her father he went to immediately check on his mother. He found her in fact laying on the back balcony of her apartment next to the basket of wet laundry. Mai was once again distraught her father found that reading to her from his books settled her down.

Age 12

She went for two year without another incident the her father still read to her his books at night. He couldn't understand why she was so attached to reading this books of Paranormal activities and psychic gifts. He found that she would often tune in when he spoke of ESP, astral projection, precognitive dreams. She then started showing interest in other fields of psychic gifts such as telepathy, psychometry, and psychokinesis. He even found himself coming home from work to find her and his studies reading his books. Mai now twelve years old was struck by another set of nightmares. She dreamt her father was killed in a explosions when a gas line was accidentally struck. The explosion killing five men her father included. He told her father and he said he'd be careful but the nightmares continued for a month she woke from the same nightmare. He was beginning to think that it was just a nightmare. He did in fact die from an explosion that killed five men. it took some time to recover from this for her mother and her.

Age sixteen...

Mai had recovered and was now a happy sixteen year old girl. She laughed, she smiled, she had sleepovers with her friends. Her father study was now hers to study in. Mai's nightmares returned once again this time her mother was dying in a hospital room. Once again my told her mother Akane of her dream of her dream.

Mother's pov

Akane the made the proper arrangements at this point they both knew that Mai's dreams had meaning. Akane have her will drawn up placing her best friend fuyama kiku as Mai's future Guardian. It took two week to finalize the will and Guardian ship and Mai's nightmares continued never show what put Akane in the hospital. All she know was she die in the hospital, the next three weeks were filled with dread. Akane was nervous of everything and terrified of dying but Mai dreams continued to occur. Akane woke in the hospital after being major accident on her way to work she was T boned buy a semi truck. she was only awake long enough to say goodbye to her daughter as she slowly faded away. she couldn't even feel the pain as if her body and soul literally been detached from one another. Akane had one more thing she had to do "Mai, dear get my bag for me" Akane said her voice dry and Mai did as she was asked. Akane clumsily felt her way to the letters that waited she pulled three letters out one addressed to kiku one to Mai and a another to the British psychic research to a Martin Davis. "Mai, I want you to give this to kiku she'll know what to do with them" she said tears feeling her eyes. "You going to live with her ok work hard on your school work, stay healthy and be good I love you" Akane spoke her voice shaking. Mai shook her head "no, please momma don't leave me" Mai's Voice soft. "It's ok I'll be watching over you with your father" Akane said with a smile. Mai's tears feel down into her lap as her mother spoke again "I want you to live your life, graduate from school, make friends, maybe even fall in love someday" Akane grasped Mai's hand slip the letters into her hand. "Kiku will give your letter when you graduate after you read that letter you can make your next decision yourself, I would very much like to see Martin Davis about your dreams" Akane said with a smile. Mai only nodded her head "you dreams are a gift use them wisely" Akane said with a sad smile. It didn't take long for her mother to fad away. Kiku held Mai as she cried, she helped as mai packed her father's book and her clothes. Her family home was sold to pay hospital bills.

 **please forgive me for any bad grammar or spelling. I promise English is my first language however I moved a lot during my primary learning years. My birth parents also didn't care enough to make sure I was even on the right reading level as my fellow classmate. thus I went in to middle school with a second grade reading level. then my adopted sister got me into reading, thanks Brianna. however if found that i have a harder time reading now that i have kids and they are my only mentle stimulus i get. so i started writing again to maybe fix my brain.**


	2. Chapter 2

UTC chapter 2

Mai looked around her trying to make out where she was it was an alleyway judging by the dumpster. Mai looked down to see she was still in her baby blue tank and white fleece shorts. This alone told her it another one of her dreams. She found herself taking in all the details; this alleyway was quiet and secluded. She made her way to the entrance of the alleyway trying to find her exact location. She only saw the shibuya community center sign and it was well after closing time. Mai stop in her tracks when she saw two men step into the alleyway. They stood at the entrance of the alleyway and grabbed the first girl they saw. Dragging her in the alleyway and pushing her into the brick wall hidden behind the dumpster. Mai's stomach churned with Dread as she saw the face of the Araki Chou she was Mai's classmate. Chou straight black hair clung to her face as cried the men laughed at her as he ripped her underwear down. She screamed for help but it never came. Mai tried grabbed at the both men trying to save the girl. Her hands past thought them only a shiver pass thought them. Mai screwed her eyes shut tear pouring for her eyes. She awake with a blood curdling scream pulling her body into herself. The door slammed into the wall as kiku ran in.

"Kiku call the police tell them sniff t- there two suspicious men loitering the alleyway across from Shibuya Community Center" she said trying to keep her composure. Kiku looked at Mai as she grabbed the phone and made the call as a anonymous tip. Kiku hung up the phone and glanced at Mai 'please get there in time' Mai prayed. Kiku left the room for a moment only to return with the letter her mother wrote of her. Mai looked up at kiku in shock "I think it's time I give you this" kiku's face showed her sadness. "Your mother wanted me to wait until you graduated with only three days left, I don't think it matters now" Kiku smiled sadly. Mai opened the letters kiku left the room with the light on. She read to herself:

 _Dear Mai_

 _My sweet child I'm truly sorry I couldn't be there for you big day. I'm so proud of you, to be honest I've been proud of you since the day you were born. You were always very special from your first step, first words to you first dreams. I probably should have told this sooner but you're father and I were special too. You're father could see spirited and I had dreams like yours, in fact that's how we meet. My dreams didn't start as early as yours thought. Your father did start seeing spirits about the age of eight. The first time your father caught you talking to a spirit was at five. You remember your friend daichi how he waited at the bus stop with you. I remember you saying he never ride but he's always waiting. Your father could see you talking to him but I thought you were talking to yourself. I was so shocked when your father told me the truth. You father help him move ins so no need to worry._

 _Once your dreams started we really didn't know what to do. My own precognitive dreams were not nearly as strong as yours. I was worried it would scar you but you always bounced back that's why I want you to learn to use these skills. I know you be able help people with it like I never could. I want you to go to England and meet Martin Davis. There are people their that can teach you to master these skills. He is waiting for my next letter which I gave to you and kiku it's up to you to decide. I love you and I'll always be watching over you_

 _Love Mom_

She giggled a little as her tears fell now remembering how long winded her mother was in life and now in letters too. She smiled wiping her tears away after reading knowing all too well she would fulfill her mother's last wish for her. Mai would go to England at the end of graduation. She would learn to use her gifts and help people she would no long see her gift as a curse. In three days she would graduation and go to England for testing her for her psychic abilities.

Mai looked at the time on the clock curiously it was 5 in the morning. My went ahead and climbed out of bed brushing through her shoulder length brown hair. She looked at herself turned and grabbed on of her favorite books written by Oliver Davis. I was on the effects of emotions on psychic powers.

8:30 am Wednesday

It was announced at school the following day that Akari Chou was attacked in an alleyway she was alive and in the hospital. The rest of the day mai felt good this was the first time her dreams save someone.

6:15pm same day

Mai made it to the kiku's apartment as Kiku was opening the door. Kiku I made my decision she said nervousness clear on her voice. Kiku looked up from the dinner preparations as my continued to wash dishes. Kiku smile "I know, I sent your mother's letter out today and a letter of my own" she said still smiling. "I'll purchase tickets for the plane tomorrow" she said turning back to dinner mai then spoke up "kiku my dreams save someone this time". We continued in silence.

Sunday 10:39am England

Mail arrived earlier then usual and as always Eugene was stuck with the mail. Eugene would rather deal with the letters when the countless emails. They were far less letters symptom to British psychic research company than emails. Most people were now tech savvy enough and it was just easier to send emails. Oliver's psychometry interfered with him being able to open letters so obviously the task fell into Eugene's lap. He had gone through several letters already. The first three or full of nothing but mindless chatter of how much they admired Oliver Davis, four thank you letters from past clients. Two letters remained one looks older Eugene open this letter.

Dear Marten Davis

My name is taniyama Akane I am writing this letter to you I would like you to test my daughter for any psychic abilities. since she was very young he's been plagued by horrible nightmares. Her very first Dream involved a very close friend of hers was killed in home invasion. The following day my husband called to check on the Family only to find my daughter had in fact been right. She's had several dreams since then all of which were true. I am writing you this letter because my daughter very recently predicted my own death as well. Chances Are by the time you've gotten this letter I've been dead for several years. My daughter inherited precognitive dreams for me and has been able to see spirits since she was very small. I assure you this is no exaggeration Mai started have dreams at eight and seeing spirits at five. My husbands also believe she has ESP why I don't know he was into all this paranormal stuff. Please help my daughter learn to use these gifts.

Sincerely, Akane

Eugene was a little shock Marten was his father and his brother would be better suited for this task. Eugene sat the letter a side know Oliver would want to see this one. Eugene mindlessly opened his next letter the reading.

 _Dear Marten Davis,_

 _I'm taniyama Mai's legal guardian fuyumi kiku. I was best friends with Mai's mother taniyama akane before her passing. I've witnessed several of Mai's dreams come true and it's a little troubling. I honestly didn't believe Akane when she said_ _Mai_ _was psychic._

 _Mai's most recent episode saved a classmate. The girls attackers were changed attempted rape, aggravated assault and battery. Mai was so happy for the first time her gifts could save someone._

 _Please consider her for testing. Please contact me by phone if you expect this task._

 _Sincerely, kiku_

Eugene looked over at the first letter taking it in hand reading it again. Then found the contact information standing to make his way to his brother's office. He didn't bother knocking Olivier already knows he was there. That's the great think about telepathic twins "Noll I have something you might like" called Eugene happily. Olivier looked up shielded blue eyes meeting excited blues they may be twins but they are complete opposites. Eugene was openly expressive, smart, and talkative. Olivier was guarded emotionally, self-confident, a genius in every sense of the word, but didn't talk much unless need. "I'm not interested gene" said Olivier returning his work "ok, I'll ask father then, I'm sure he can handle it" he said with a knowing smile. If there was one thing Noll hated it was his injured Pride. If he allowed his father to take leave, that's exactly what would happen.

Noll let out a sigh of exasperation; he chuckled as his brother's irritation walking further into the office. He hand Noll the letters that moment Noll hands touch the paper. Eugene could feel himself being dragged in to a vision that's the bad thing about being psychic twins we share most vision. Eugene looked to his left to see Oliver looking ahead at a two people one was a woman in he earlier thirties she had dark brown hair and brown eyes. The other female was a girl the age of 15 she was petite with short honey brown hair and brown eyes that match the older woman's. If Gene had to guess he would say that she was the daughter. The girl was ball up on a leather chair with a book in her hand however her eyes were red from tears. The women stood in the door way of the room sadness lacing her face. Everything when black as he found ourselves back in the office I look at Oliver who had dropped the papers. Oliver pulls out a handkerchief picking up the papers once again to read it. Noll looked a me with a bore expression on his face but I knew better. He was very interested in this girls abilities, chances are that Noll's already figured out that this girl has a lot of potential as a medium.

"Gene send an email to miss fuyumi letting her know we with accept miss taniyama for training" Noll said looking at the letters once again. "Don't you think we should tell father too" said Eugene as he look at with grin. Noll sighed in defeat "yes maybe father has more information about Miss Taniyama". He couldn't help laughing at his brothers disapproving look.

Gene quickly sent an email of approval followed by a phone call. "Hello" answered a young woman. "Hello I'm Eugene from British psychic research I'm calling to let you know that Dr. Oliver Davis has approved training for Taniyama Mai " he said in perfect kanji. The line went silent followed by an ear splitting squeak which caused Eugene to jerk the receiver away for him. "Oh I'm sorry," she spoke taking a deep breath "I'm Mai we just bought the tickets, the flights Friday at noon". "You already bought tickets?" He questioned "yep I had a feeling you'd call" sad Mai in a bubbly tone. Eugene was flabbergasted "when you get to London call this number" he said still in shock. They said the goodbyes, Eugene went back to Oliver's office "she already bought tickets" Oliver looked up in disbelief. "Mai taniyama bought plane ticket because she had a feeling she would receive a phone call from us" Eugene finished leaning against the door frame. Noll smirked "we'll test her for ESP as will". Eugene shook his head knowing that Oliver was about have more trouble than he can handle.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer I do not own Ghost Hunt. Please excuse me for any bad grammar or spelling errors although English is my first language. Constructive criticism is always welcome I love to know if you enjoy reading my stories so please read and review._

 _UTC chapter 3_

 _Mai squealing in excitement, she was so excited that she spent the next 3 days speaking English. The last thing she wanted to do was look like a fool in England. In fact Tuesday night she was asleep on one of her English books. Friday most of Mai bags are already packed all of her clothes ready the only thing she needed was a traveling bag which was going to be full of books and Health Products._

 _The day of her flight Mai's friend's kiko and michiru saw her off. It was definitely a tearful goodbye. They were her best friends and they shared her love of the supernatural. She found tears welling up in her eyes as the plane took off. Kiku place a hand on her arm reassuring Mai that she made the right move. It was a twelve hours flight Mai slept through half of it. She awake the last two hours for her flight to read her book on psychic abilities._

 _They landed with a jerk and waited an extra 15 minutes disembark from the plane. Mai stretched out as they made it into the airport. Kiku did the same with more protests from her body. It was three in the afternoon in England even thought it was midnight at home Mai didn't feel sleepy. It took about forty minutes to get a taxi. They arrived at their hotel approximately 15 minutes later. It had two twin beds with plush White comforters and sheets. The walls were cream color with a black mini-fridge and a table for two. Mai laded her suitcase on the bed next to the window. She quickly placed her clothes in the dresser and hung up her jacket. Mai the picked up the phone and calling the number she received for Eugene._

 _She could hardly hold her excitement as she listens to the ringtone. "British psychic research this is Eugene how can I help you?" Said his bored. Mai replied in English "Taniyama Mai, I was told to call you when I make it to England" she spoke faster the expected._

 _"Oh...oohhh you speak very good English Miss Taniyama" he said shocked and excited. "Thank you, do I need an appointment or do I just show up" she asked nervously._

 _"No Oliver cleared his schedule for you arrival, he's free today and tomorrow whenever you're ready" he said with a chuckle. "What time to you normally leave" she asked with a squeal of excitement. Mai could hear Eugene pull the receiver away from his ear she quickly apologized. He chuckled quickly assuring her it was quite alright "we usually stay till six"._

 _She then happily replied "then I be there in thirty minutes, is that okay?" She nervously twisted phone chord in her hands._

 _"Let me see...yep that should be fine" he said Mai jump up "ok see you in a bit" replied her excitement slammed down the phone. Mai grabbed her purse as she walked out the door with her key card in hand. she grabbed Kiku's arm dragging her back down the hallway as she was coming up to the room. "Mai what's going on, where are bags?" Kiku's said fighting Mai's grip._

 _Mai explained that her bag was by the door and that they were going to British psychic research because Oliver Davis and cleared his schedule to see her. Kiku relented knowing how determined Mai could be. They made it to the office; it was a large three floor building. Mai strolled up to the desk clerks "I'm looking for Eugene, I have an appointment with Dr. Davis" the women looked at her hard._

 _"That's impressive Dr. Davis doesn't usually take on a Case unless that interest him" said one of the woman. She was an English woman with short frosted blonde hair and name tag that read Kelly._

 _"Dr. Davis is on the third floor you'll be able to see his receptionist as soon as you get off the elevator" Kelly gave a smile that screamed good luck._

 _Mai and Kiku stepped out onto the third floor, again Mai made her way to the receptionist desk. "Hello I'm looking for Eugene" the women looked at Mai. She stood and spoke "sign in then follow me" they obliged the women. Mai followed silently ever thought she felt nervous butterflies in her stomach. The women stop and knocked followed by the smooth voice of Eugene "come in"._

 _"Alice thank you for guiding our guest" he said with a flirty smile that made Alice blush and leave Mai and Kiku alone with him._

 _Mai's pov_

 _Mai took in Eugene appreciate he had well keep black hair with deep blue eyes and a very handsome smile. He smiled at me and I just smiled back "I'm Mai it's a pleasure to meet you"._

 _"I'll get Oliver follow me to the conference room" he said leading us out of his office. Kiku sat down as I looked at the photos around the room. I stop I front of one picture it was of a younger Eugene standing next to him was a man with an all knowing smirk his eyes were closed but Mai know he was Eugene's twin. Mai could fill her cheeks heat up as she look at the twin. She shuck the feeling away "earth to Mai" called kiku causing me to jump back into someone. I quickly spun around to apologize "oh I'm so sorry..." I was about to say Eugene but realized that his eyes were not the same. This man's eyes were a deeper blue she couldn't stop herself as she spoke "your, not Eugene!"_

 _The room filled with laughter Mai turned to see Eugene bent over. I looked passed him to notice a tall Asian man with his black hair pull to cover one eye next to his was the Martin Davis. She was about to go fangirl until "you must some new breed of idiot" the twin spoke. "Excuse me" I said my face red with embarrassment and anger. I was ready to tell this man off when he cut me off "if you can guess who I am, will forgive you stupidity". I looked at him determined to prove myself to this man. I look at Eugene, the Martin, and then at the Asian man Eugene said he was going to get Oliver Davis. Eugene was English judging but his accent so there only one person left he could be._

 _"Oliver Davis" I said with a cocky smile Eugene stopped laughing "you're good how you knew that"._

 _"I recognize Martin Davis, your obviously English which means so is the" I said pointing at Oliver._

 _"You're smarter then you look that relief, I don't care to much for stupid" said Oliver._

 _I struggled to control my frustrations this man was absolutely irritating man had insulted me a handful of times and less than 5 minutes. I was now sitting across for this frustratingly attractive man. Oliver opened his black leather bound note book "let's get starter tell me about this dreams of your" he said._

 _"Depending on the information we gather will be able to figure which plan of action to take" he looked at me he cold eye filled with a foreign Light. I fought my blush as he seemed to write everything that came out of my mouth. I told he about Yuki, grandma, my father, my mother, I finished with Chou. "Was there anything that was different about any of you dream?" He asked looking up again. I thought about each dream "when I dreamt about Yuki I remember stepping in her blood when I woke the next morning there was dry blood on my feet"._

 _Oliver eyes widen for a fraction of a second "do you have any photographs of this"._

 _"I think my father took a picture but I couldn't tell you where it went" I said regretfully. Martin passed Oliver a picture "I believe, we have it already this was with first letter from Mrs. Taniyama". Oliver pick up the photo his dropped his head and Eugene closed his eyes. Martin spoke "are your dreams are you in the past or future". "My dreams of mom and dad were future, Yuki and Chou present and grandma past" I said thinking harder of the dreams. "Astral projection is a highly advanced skill how old were you when this happened" asked Martin his grayish blue eye holding interest. "Ten" I replied watching the twins' slump forms._

 _Eugene's POV_

 _I felt Noll's Clairvoyance take effect as my body relaxed as I join him in the vision. I looked at my brother who was looking at a young Mai sitting on a couch. She was ten with her short brown hair cleaning to her tears stain cheeks as she continued to cry "I don't understand". "How come her blood is on my foot from a dream" she was distraught and kept rambling the same sentences. "It felt so real, so warm" she looked at her father as he knelt beside her with a hand atop her head. She visible relaxed at the contact "calm down I'm going to take a picture and then we'll figure out what going on?"He said softly so not to scare her. Her body relaxed but was as troubled with random shaking fits a flash fill the room, followed by another flash once her foot was clean. I was time for a scene change we now in a Japanese kitchen with two adult arguing softly. "You want me to believe our daughter astral projected daichi I couldn't even do that" she was her tone harsh. "Akane listen please Mai's found have strong psychic abilities not only are you psychic so am I" he said trying to be the voice of reason. She said "so because of this hunch you want to uproot us take us to England and get our daughter tested for an ability she may or may not have" she sigh and looked at him. "Daichi, I don't doubt that you're right I'm just scared" she said hugging him tight. "I just don't want this to damage her psyche the things she seen already I'm afraid it's going to do so much harm" she spoke fight her tear. Daichi Embrace his wife softly photos still in hand I felt my muscles tighten as I was pulled back into my body from the vision._

 _I turned to Noll who was still holding the pictures of Mai. I know he was looking for truths and he found it. Mai's family truly was worried about her well being. I turned my eyes onto Mai who was watching Oliver for the moment. Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose 'it hard to believe this spunky, happy girl was haunted by such horrific visions and it's almost like it had no effect on her' I thought to Noll. He looked at Mai then thought back 'it did affect her she has a fighting spirit and a kind heart that wants to help everyone' Mai's blush deepen when Noll's eye stayed on her. 'I think you have an admired Noll' I thought him with a chuckle 'I don't think so she'll be all over you within the week' he thought back with an outward sign. Mai's eyes drifted from Oliver to me "are you guys having some kind of mental conversation" she asked as I choked up. Lin stopped typing and looked at Mai "what makes you say that" he asked his voice flat. "I don't know something inside said so "she was flushing with embarrassment. Oliver spoke up "who started texting you for ESP and intuition; I want you here at 10 in the morning" Mai nodded her head. "What about Mai dreams" kiku asked frantically Oliver stood "I want Mai to take a case with us that may trigger a dream so we'll know how to proceed". Kiku relaxed again I looked at my brother shocked Mai spoke._

 _Mai's pov_

 _"Uh.. Professor Davis can I.." I said so nervous I couldn't formulate a sentence. Kiku giggled at my nervousness I was about to lose my nerve "we don't have all day" said Oliver with that smug grin._

 _My frustration with Oliver gave me the courage I needed "will you sign my book for me" I said as gave a bow._

 _"My father used to read you books to me after my dreams" I said shyly._

 _Martin chuckled with a nod signed my book Eugene then spoke up "so do you have a book for Oliver to sign to"._

 _"I did but I'm not sure I want anymore" I said with playful scowl. Eugene just barely manages to stifle his laugh which made Oliver look over his shoulder._

 _"I'm astonished you understood the complexity of my writing" with one final smirk he left the room followed by Lin._

 _Once I stopped blushing with embarrassment Martin spoke up "I was initially against Oliver taking your case I had assumed there was no base for it"._

 _"My son's took it upon themselves to accept your case without my approval" he looked hard at Eugene who stiffened._

 _"That being said I believe they made the right choice" his eyes fall onto me. He smiled at me before turning to leave. "That my father way of saying he likes you so far" said Eugene as he led us to the front door._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Thank you to everyone who stuck in there and waited for this much-needed chapter. I want to send out a very special thank you to my good friend ducky for being my idea guy. And of course disclaimer I do not own anything. Please read and review =^_^=**

Mai POV  
I woke at 8:03am to see kiku was still asleep so I showered. My stiff muscles relaxing under the hot spray of water, I quickly got out, and dried off then dressed.  
I pulled on a white tank top followed by my orange and black plaid shirt hoodie and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. I dried my hair letting it lay in gentle brown waves my face flushing once I realized what I was doing.  
"Pull it together, Mai" I said smacking my cheeks gently  
"Mai, you ok in there" Kiku called through the door her voice causing me to jump.  
"y...yes I'm fine" I said  
"You almost done, I need a shower" Kiku asked  
I pulled the door open allowing Kiku to have the bathroom. It was 9:30am once we left the hotel and got a taxi for the twenty minute ride.  
I couldn't help my nervousness as my wait for testing to begin. The longer I waited the more my nervousness showed outwardly. I waited for the Davis twins in the testing room with Kiku sat next to me.  
The door opened to the twins followed by Lin and Professor Davis.  
"Morning, mai" Eugene said taking his seat with a grin.  
"Good morning everyone" I said some of my nervousness Leaving my body.  
Oliver ignored my greeting, Lin simply nodded in response. Lin placed a box in front of me with five large buttons on it.  
Oliver explained I was to predict the next hundred predetermined answer using esp. We ran through the test three times.  
The test was easy but mentally taxing.  
Eugene POV  
Mai offend greetings which Oliver choose to ignore. Mai's blushed as she puffed her cheeks out. I chuckled softly sending Oliver a mental message ' you know if you keep ignoring her one of two things is going to happen she's either going to fall for you, or jump on the first person she meets'. Oliver stiffened at my mental comment.  
I could tell Mai had no problem predicting the answer. She finished after two hours of continuous answer.  
She looked tired yet somewhat relieved about the fact she was psychic.  
Mai POV  
I was happy to have proof of my psychic ability even if I already knew this. It was even better that it was Oliver Davis that confirmed it. It was his constant refusal to acknowledge my presence that simply made me want to try harder for his notice.  
"Mai…wake up, Mai" called Eugene as he waved his hand in front of me.  
I jump a little in my seat causing Eugene to chuckle.  
"oh sorry I was just thinking" I said.  
"You should be listening" said Oliver.  
"What my brother means is we're taking a case tomorrow and he wants to know if you'll come along" Eugene said with a smirk. Oliver glared at his brother "I would like to see if I'm right, I believe your dreams are directly linked to the people, and places you come in contact with" he said his calculating Gaze on me.  
The intensity of his blue eyes causes me to stiffen until his words set in.  
I nodded with a smile which seemed to confuse Eugene.  
"When do we leave" I said.  
"1:30" said Oliver as he stood.  
"Gene will give you the details" Oliver said in the doorway.  
"Be here thirty minutes early, and try not to cause any problems" he said with smirk.  
My cheeks turned a lovely shade of red "jerk" whispered under my breath. My reaction seemed to please him because his smirk deepened as he left.  
" You're a breath of fresh air" said Gene.  
I looked at him "how so?".  
"I don't think we've ever had someone who could resist our charms" he said with a laugh.  
"Is that what you call it" I said with a laugh.  
He chuckled "okay back to business, I need you get a dream journal"  
" I want you to write all your dream from here on out, it doesn't matter if it's relevant to the case" he continued.  
"be sure to bring three days worth of clothes, we'll have a meeting about the case before we leave" he took a breath in as he finished.  
"Thank you" was all I could say as we left the BSPR office.  
Kiku and I did some more sightseeing before turning in for the night.  
The following day I packed a small bag of clothes.  
We eat lunch out quickly followed by a taxi ride to BSPR.  
I was introduced to Dr. Davis team, mark foster being the only new face.  
He was a tall man with broad shoulders blonde hair green eyes a scar over his left eyebrow.  
Our clients had been experiencing slamming doors, items being moved, the sad cries of a grown man and seeing a ghost dog.  
The ride was an hour and filled with questions directed at me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mai pov

We arrived at the client's house at 3 o'clock. I quickly climbed out of the van following the guys to the back of it, and help carry equipment. I carried the shelving to the selected room of our Base, this is the room we will be conducting most of our research out of, it was clear the room was actually a study. Placing the shelves down I quickly returned to the van to collect more equipment followed by Mark. We repeated this action several times until one monitor was left in the van, Which I happily agreed to get myself.

I stopped just inside the door when I heard a dog bark. Looking around I noticed a large black dog with beautiful blue eyes that looked a lot like a German shepherd but bigger.

"Hello there, who are you" I asked placing my hand on his head. A shiver ran up my spine as I pulled my hand back. My feet subconsciously leading me back to base. The dog followed me all the way to the base door.

Oddly enough I did not feel threatened by its presence if anything it felt like I was surrounded by its protection. The dog stopped and sat at the base door. I patted his head, my hand getting cold once again.

I walked into base and placing the monitor on the desk quickly turning to Oliver and Eugene.

Clearing my throat to speak up "Eugene you said the client has a dog right, what kind is it"

The twins turn to look at me "yea she has a Doberman". My eyebrows furrowed as my mind thought hard on the friendly dog.

Oliver's eyebrow raised "Mai we don't have all-day some of us want to get some work done".

My cheeks puffed out involuntarily "I saw a big black dog in the hallway, and no before you ask it was not a Doberman" I said.

My actions again seemed to please him as he smirk "it's seems you do have potential as a medium".

Eugene chuckled as he turned to help set up the monitors leaving us two alone.

"Do you enjoy getting me frustrated" I said glaring at him.

"I find that your reactions are entertaining" he said with a smirk.

My blush once again painting my cheeks, I whispered "jerk" as I turned to the helped the others.

Once we had just finished setting up the base, our client came to find us.

She was a very pretty lady with bright green eyes, fiery red hair and hourglass figure.

She held her hand out to me "I'm Elizabeth Tupper it's a pleasure to meet you" she said.

Oliver turned to Elizabeth "can you tell us the history of this house" he said in a flat tone. She cleared her throat "my family bought this house 60 years ago my grandfather then gave this house to my father after my grandmother passed away" she paused a moment.

"My Father moved into this house with my mother and half-brother 26 years ago, to commemorate their new life here they bought a dog which my half-brother absolutely adored" she wring her hands.

"My father, brother and the dog all died in this house, I don't know the details but my grandmother might" she with a guilty look.

"Can you describe your experiences" said Oliver.

I watched as Elizabeth nodded "as you know I've been seeing a dog and my dog doesn't mind it either". "However I've woke to this dog growling at shadowy figure in the doorway at the foot of my bed" she said with a shiver.

"I've heard crying several times, my books are ripped off shelves in the study and the dog follows me around" she finished my attention was caught at that last bit of info.

"What's this dog look like" asked Eugene.

"Oh... its black with blue eyes resembles a king shepherd" she said.

Oliver nodded his head looked to Eugene "gene take Mai with you and get temperatures".

I was writing down temperatures as Eugene read them off. "Hey Eugene is your brother usually like that?" I asked covering my face the clipboard.

"No usually he's quieter and in a worse mood" gene said with a chuckle. He read of his last temperature reading.

"All finished let's go make some tea before we go back to base" he said leading the way.

We stepped in to the kitchen to see Elizabeth was at the sink. Her dog laying at her feet.

"Miss Tupper do you Mind if we make some tea" asked gene.

She turned to us "not at all, please help your self's" she said placing the tea container and kettle on the counter.

Eugene looked at me with hopeful eyes and an awkward grin.

"You want me to make the tea, don't you" I said.

He nodded vigorously "yeah, quite frankly I'm not very good at making tea and it usually puts Oliver in a worse mood if I do make it".

I let out a giggle and made enough tea for five. Eugene picked up the tray and lead the way to base only to stop outside the door.

He turn his head to me "don't tell Oliver you made this I want see his reaction" he said with a grin.

"You're going to toy with him, aren't you" I said with a sigh.

"Yep, it's the best part of my day" his reply smile.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this" my reply only made him laugh.

"You're definitely going to regret it if this is tea any good" he said walking into base.

Shaking off my confusion I followed him into the room. Eugene was already handing out cups, saving Oliver's cup for last.

Oliver took a sip and another; he turned to look at gene who is now standing next to me. "Congratulations brother, it actually tastes like tea instead of horse urine" he said with a almost smile. I looked at gene who looked unfazed by his brothers comment.

"Sorry brother, I can't accept your compliments" he said with a grin. Oliver shoulder stiffened "who did you force to make tea" asked Oliver.

"I didn't force anyone" he said pretending to be hurt.

"No you just smiled awkwardly and waited for me to catch on" I said taking my cup.

"Aww...Mai, you ruined the game" he looked at me.

Oliver eyes land on me as if thinking hard. My blush deepening with every moment his eyes stayed locked on me. I took a seat next to mark as my eyes got heavy.

Mai's Dream

She found herself standing in the doorway, when the door flying open. "Do you think Henry will be happy?" Said a woman with short red hair and brown eyes. Who was followed by a Burly brown haired man "I think so he's been talking about dogs all month" he said putting down a ball of black fur. The ball of fur stretched out for standing up its little blue eyes lighting up at its new surroundings.

Mai's surroundings changed in the blink of an eye making her dizzy for a second. "Thank you mom, thank you Joshua" cried a boy of ten he had blonde hair and brown eyes. He was hugging his new puppy who was happily licking at his face.

"Can I name him" he said.

"Of course, he's your dog" said Joshua with a chuckle

Then Henry grinned "Bailey, lets name him Bailey" he said earning a bark from Bailey.

She felt the dizziness struck again as she found herself at the top of the stairs. Her eyes landed on Joshua as he staggered drunkenly. His hand tangled in Henry's hair as dragged him to the staircase. She gasped as Joshua through Henry across the room. Henry's body hit the wall but Mai heard nothing.  
Everything was silent if everything was on mute.  
The silence was broken by a series of growls, barks, and patting of paws down the stairs. She watched as Bailey launched himself at Joshua his fangs digging into his forearm. Joshua turned his drunken rage onto the dog as he beat poor Bailey to death. Her tears rolling down her face vision became black.  
Mai jump as she woke up.

Mai POV  
I jumped as my brown eyes meet cold cobalt blues. "You know it's creepy when you stand over a sleeping woman" I said. He ignored my comment "do you make a habit of crying in your sleep" he said in a flat voice but his eyes showed his worry. My hands went to my cheeks which were in fact wet with tears.  
"Are you okay now?" he said to which I replied with a nod yes. He went to stand but my hand on his long sleeve stopped him "I had a dream" I said.  
Eugene walked in to base with tea handing out cups. I released Oliver's sleeve with a blush and took my cup. Oliver collected his black notebook and sat across from me clearly ready for me to continue. I took sip of tea but spit it back into the cup. Eugene chuckled for behind Oliver which Caused Oliver to glare at him.  
" I agree with your brother" she said matter-of-factly. Mai quickly told Oliver about each person she dreamed about not leaving out any details. Once done she quickly wrote all of her visions into her dream journal.

Later that night

I was with Elizabeth in her room helping her put clothes up. Elizabeth's dog lulu was asleep on the bed. When the lights went out and it suddenly got cold.  
Elizabeth and I moved closer to each other subconsciously "has this ever happened before" I said.  
"No, never" she said her voice shaking. Lulu sat up now wide awake and looking at the bedroom door. I could hear a low growl as Bailey appeared in the door his body giving of a ghostly glow. I could now see my own breath from the temperature drop.  
Elizabeth grabbed my arm "whats going on" she said. I shook my head forgetting that Elizabeth couldn't see me. A shiver ran up my spine and the room filled with mangled Whispers that came from all directions. 'Forgive...please...Don't' called a male voice that's when I noticed the shadowy figure in the hallway taking slow creeping steps. Elizabeth stepped back, as I was struck with a feelings of sadness, shame, regret, and longing. I blinked and found the figure was now in the door.

The sound of footsteps pounding upstairs "mai" called Eugene. Oliver was right next to him their mere presence seemed to banish the spirit and with it the lights came back on.

Eugene was checking on Elizabeth who was shaken up but fine lulu close to her owner. Oliver was knelt in front of me calling my name his eyes showing his concern.  
"He felt so sad and ashamed" I said looking at Oliver.  
"Are you okay" he asked again to which I nodded.  
My head started dropping and eyes becoming heavy "I feel... Sleeply" I said as he helped me up and to the base to rest.


	6. Chapter 6

So I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who's reading this, and I think this might be my longest chapter yet. I hope that everyone is enjoying it. it took a lot longer to write. Please read and review.

Chapter 6

Eugene's pov

He really was getting bored without mai too tease. Oliver has sent her to help Miss Tupper and she'd been with her for over an hour. Noll was writing in his little notebook, Lin was tipping up a storm, mark was asleep in the guest room.  
'So, you where very gentle with mai after she woke up' I thought to Noll.  
'She was crying' replied Noll his bored expression giving nothing away.  
'Oh admit it you enjoy her company, why else would you pick on her like that' I thought back.  
He looked at me 'Noll she touched you and you didn't jerk away' I thought again.  
Noll's eye widened for a second as if realizing it was true. I was perplexed to say the least, Oliver never allowed physical contact. It didn't matter if it was just his sleeve or his skin he was always aware of it. His clairvoyance pulled him into a vision with the smallest touch, so he had learned to be cautious of physical contact.  
'You're imagining things' he replied trying to end the conversation.  
'We'll see' I replied letting him off the hook.

"Noll there's a temperature is dropping in the master bedroom and up stair hall and cameras have switched to night vision" Lin said. My eyes went to the monitors I could see mai, lulu and Elizabeth. In the doorway was a big black dog growling at something in the hallway. I looked at the hallway monitor there was a figure making its way to the girls. It voice drown out by statics Noll stood and was out the door with me trailing after him. I reached the top of the stair first being faster than Noll.  
"Mai" I called out our presence making the spirit vanish. The temperature return to normal and the lights came back on Elizabeth was now sitting on the bed her dog Lulu at her feet.  
I check on our client allowing Oliver to check on Mai. She looked at Oliver as she spoke" he felt so sad and ashamed".  
Not just anyone would have been able to notice, but when she spoke of his eyes seemed to soften. "Are you okay" he asked softer than was necessary. I could see Mai's head dropping from the corner of my eye. Oliver I noticed as well as he helped he down the stairs "I'm so sleepy" she said. He helped Mai onto the couch and she took no time to curl up and fall asleep.

Mai's dream

She found herself again watching Joshua throw Henry into the wall but she could now hear the glass of the mirror breaking. It was obvious from the way he landed that the impact alone had been enough to take his life. From this angle I could see where he'd clearly been struck in his Temple a Shard of glass embedded into his forehead. Then Bailey attacked I close my eyes so I wouldn't have to see this happen again.

I opened my eyes to see Joshua cradling Henry's body he kept repeating "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to if only I hadn't". He's cries of Anguish filled the house he gently laid Henry down. He turned to the stairs making his way up, once you reach the top of the stairs my vision blurred and I found myself now on the front porch watching this Joshua placing a gun to his he head. "Please forgive me Eleanor, don't ever tell our child of what I've done today" he said a I closed my eyes and covered my ear. However I could still hear the gunshot loud and clear as I jump into sitting position.

Mai's pov

The room span as I steadied myself into my new seating position. "You okay" asked Eugene from the other side of the couch "I need my journal" was all I said. He got my journal from my bag and gave it to me. I wrote my vision down as fast as I could with my shaking hands. I was shaken up to say the least I have never seen a vision like that one of someone willingly took their life.

I looked at Eugene with my mouth open and ready to ask where Lin and Oliver went. When Eugene cut me off "he went to interview the client since you pretty much passed out right after Oliver got you back to base" he said with a chuckle.  
"Am I that easy to read" as I asked as Oliver opened the door "yes, you are "he said with a smirk.  
My face flushed and glared at him. I watched Oliver walk into the room and moved the desk chair across from me. He sat opening his leather bound notebook and looked at me inquisitively. I tried to stay angry but the longer he sets there waiting the harder it became.

I deciding my reluctance to give him what he wanted was not worth the headache. I told all of her about my visions I even included the feelings that I picked up during them. He simply wrote down everything that came out of my mouth silently.  
" I figured as much Mark called a short time ago and gave me the same information as you have, except he didn't quite capture the emotion as you have" he said.  
"Thanks" I said a little confused from the fact it felt like he was complimenting me.  
"So what's the plan then?" Asked gene.  
"We'll have to distract Bailey long enough to get the spirit to move on "Oliver said looking to me "Mai can you handle that" my eyes widened.  
"Me" I asked in disbelief  
"Yes Mai, you! The dogs taking a liking to you even going as far as to appear in front of you twice" he said.  
"You have a point" said Eugene  
"Mai, you get miss Tupper and stay with Bailey, Mark will join you" said Oliver  
"I take it the rest of us will be taking care for the spirit" asked Eugene.  
" Obviously" said Oliver looking rather bored.

Eugene's pov

So we had a plan me Oliver and Lin where to talk to the spirit to get it to move on or exercise it. Mai would occupy the dog until after the spirit was dealt with. Once the male Spirit was gone the dog was sure to follow into the afterlife.  
The only problem was keeping the male Spirit separated from the girls. Bailey wouldn't let that man get anywhere near them. if he goes back into hiding we have to wait again until he came back out.  
Noll putting so much trust in Mai was startling to say the least. Not that he didn't trust people but it usually takes a lot more time for him to put trust in anyone.

We were all currently getting ready Mai seem to be preparing herself mentally. While Oliver seem to be doing last-minute research lin was watching for any temperature drops in case the spirit decided to come out of hiding early. Mark was currently sitting with Miss Tupper for her protection.  
Oliver's voice suddenly cut through the silence "Mai tea" he said with a smirk.  
Her check flushing noticeably "would it kill you to say please" she murmured under her breath. Mai stood and made her way to the kitchen Grambling the whole way. "I'll go help mai" I said standing to leave the room.  
"Fine just don't touch the tea, I like it when it taste like tea instead of dirty water" said noll.  
I frowned "yeah yeah, I got it I can't make tea to save my life" I said fainting hurt. I made it to the kitchen where Mai was already placing the kettle on the stove.  
I let down my mental barriers in case Noll needed me. I could feel his presence at the back of my mind.  
"So I have to ask if you've known you've had these abilities for so long how come you haven't tried to harness them" I asked.  
Which Caused Mai to jump and look at me "well to be honest wanted to but I was a little scared, I've always seen deaths after they had occur and it never seemed to help" she said a little heartbroken.  
"The only times I did see into the future was during my father's my mother's death" she took a breath.  
"I mean that girl from my class was the only one I was able to save" she turned to see me nodding.  
"I already knew I wanted to work in parapsychology that one life just push me in the right direction" she said getting the cups ready.  
"So how did you get interested in parapsychology" I asked. "My dad he was always read Martin Davis's books and read them to me when I had nightmares" she said as her picked up the now whistling tea kettle.  
My brother presents at the back of my mind increased letting you know he was now interested in my conversation.  
"So you own any of Oliver's books" I asked.  
She immediately flushed and bright crimson "y...Yes I...um...have all of his books but you'd better not tell him that" she said glare on the last half.  
"I hate to break it to you but I think you just did" I said with a laugh. She looked confused but shook off and carries the tray of tea to base.

Mai's pov  
I was a little concerned by Eugene's final statement as we left the kitchen. I handed the teacups out and noticed Oliver's cocky smirk but said nothing.

After finishing our tea we got to work. Mark, Elizabeth, and I were in the living room waiting for orders. I was thinking of how get Bailey to come out. I guess I could call him but would he come.  
"How do you go about getting a ghost dog to show itself" asked mark.  
"I suppose we call him" I said knowing this was the right thing to do. Mark looking at me as if I was crazy. I just turned away "Bailey...here bailey" I said kneeling while mark and Elizabeth starring at my back.  
"Do you really that..." Elizabeth started too said but was cut off by a bark.  
I looked at bailey in the doorway "hey bailey" I said glancing over my shoulder to see two flabbergasted faces. I returned my attention to bailey, which was waging his tail happily.

Eugene's pov

It didn't take much time for Mai to call bailey to my surprise. If she can keep the dog occupied till I cleanse the spirit of Joshua, then the dogs spirit will follow. That's the Theory at least. We made our way to the Master bedroom ready for the worst. We didn't have to wait long for Joshua to show himself, and Mai was right he didn't feel aggressive just sad.  
It was easy to see where Elizabeth and his green eyes. It was a trait she had shared with her father although her father's hair was Brown. He was a Burly man which meant Elizabeth have taken after her mother.  
" Eleanor where is my Eleanor she must..." He said his voice carrying his sorrow.  
"I'm sorry sir, You wife died years ago" I said trying to relay my message as gently as possible.  
"You're lying I've seen her" he said almost yelling now.  
"I'm sorry to say this that's your daughter not your wife" I spoke gentle.  
Joshua dropped to his knees as he spoke "my daughter".  
"You need to leave this world before you hurt her" I said kneeling before him.  
He looked to me "not yet" he said causing the door to slam shut and the temperature to drop.  
I looked to the door then back to Joshua but he was gone.  
"So, He's gone after Elizabeth" said Oliver as Lin and I tried to open the door with well placed kicks.  
"Make room I'll open it" Oliver said stepping forward.

Mai pov

Elizabeth was now sitting with mark, which was trying and failing to hit on her. However his efforts won't in vain because she seemed to like him regardless. I was sitting on the floor with Bailey's cold muzzle in my lap. He presence didn't seem to drop the room temperature much. Bailey looked at me his tail wagging happily when he suddenly jerk he head up. Which make me jump when I realized that it was now cold enough to see my breathe.  
Bailey was know standing protectively in fount of me his hair standing on end. "Mai very slowly make you way over here with us" said mark with soft voice. I stood slowly as instructed and made my way to them but stopped half way. When Joshua appeared pushing mark out of the way using pure energy. Elizabeth gasped when she came face to face with Joshua.  
"You are my Eleanor, aren't you?" Asked Joshua to which she shook her head gently. Her eye filled this recognition then tears as she spoke "I'm Elizabeth Tupper, I'm her daughter...and yours" she said her voice cracking.  
"You know who I am?" His voice showing his disbelief. I help mark up with a grown as we watched this emotional moment between father and daughter.  
"Mom told me all about you" she said "she never once hated you".  
Tears rolled down his pale face "why" he questioned in disbelief.  
"Because she love you no matter how big your sins where" she said with a sad smile.  
I felt the overwhelming urge to speak "I'm sure your wife is waiting for you" I said he looked at me. Maybe she is, bailey are you read to see Henry" he said looking at bailey how barked in response. The door burst open as a beautiful light filled the room enveloping Joshua and Bailey. When I opened my eyes again Oliver, Eugene, and Lin had come in and we're checking over us for any harm. Followed by Oliver interrogating us on everything that happened. We spent the rest of the night monitoring the house once Oliver was satisfied we packed up the equipment.

We left about seven next morning and arrived at the BPSR building at nine.  
"Mai I want you to come up to my office for special training with eugene and myself" said oliver as I went to leave. When I sighed rather loudly as he smirked I stomped after him. Eugene's laughter from behind me in which I ignored.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so I hope that I can throw you all through a loop with this next case, and I was given the very helpful advice that I need a beta reader. So if anyone's up for the challenge I'm looking for one. Just please read and review always makes me feel good to know that people actually enjoy what I'm writing.

Chapter 7

After returning from the Tupper case she spent the next three days at the BPSR office. She found herself working with zener cards twice a day then meditating for an hour each day and finally making tea for the Arrogant ass that is Oliver Davis. She had discovered that she quite enjoyed making tea for him. Although he never said thank you he had his own way of showing appreciation. Which usually consisted of him teasing her about why she was standing there waiting for his thanks. Usually with the comment of 'I know I'm handsome but don't you have something better to do'. which in turn caused her to flush and stomp out the room.

Eugene's pov  
I made my way to my father's office with a plan in my head. He was sick of the way Oliver keep making excuses just to keep mai around. Plus, mai was not going to be happy when she found out she had been excluded from the next case. Oliver excuse being that one person had already been attacked by the spirit.  
So I concocted a plan I would go to my father and have him accept mai as a temporary employee until she went home. I mean living in England wasn't exactly cheap even if you weren't staying forever.  
I knocked before entering his father's office. Who looked curious as to why I was there.  
"What can I do for you, son" he said with a fatherly smile.  
"Well I was wondering if you'd hire mai as a temporary employee" I asked him.  
He considered my question for a moment "you're not asking because you have some crush on her" he said.  
I shook my head "nope" I said following this with a murmured statement 'however Oliver is different story'.  
"What was that son" asked marten. "Oh...nothing of importance dad" I answered.  
"I was just thinking that it has to be expensive for her to stay here in England without any kind of any kind income" I said hoping he take my excuse with no questions asked.  
My father ran a hand through his Graying hair. A trait Oliver had picked up from their father.  
"Now that I think about it you may be right living expenses aren't exactly cheap here" Said Marten.  
" So I can get the paperwork ready" he asked his father with a grin.  
" yes you can get the paperwork ready she's been spending an awful lot of time here, we might as well pay her for it" he said with a chuckle.

I stood "I guess you noticed" I said with an awkward smile. My father simply looked at me so cold again and answered "of course I've noticed your brother never been good at making excuses".  
"I just wanted to be sure that you two weren't going to be fighting over some girl" he said as I left the room.

Mai's pov

I felt pain so much pain right now, like my body was burning from the inside out. Then my muscles felt like they were shifting ripping and stretching but they say it's all in my head. How can my mind cause me so much pain I don't understand? I cry out but it took me a moment to realize it was my own voice instead of an animal.  
I opened my eyes tears welling up Pain still riddling her body look in the mirror. Instead of finding a brown haired girl with brown eyes I found a blonde haired man with hazel eyes and freckles dusting nose and cheeks his eyes were sinking in as if he was tired and weak. The room was padded except for the mirror.  
'Just another dream' I thought to myself before waking with a jump. My body was covered in a cold sweat my breathing heavy. My body still tingled as if the feeling was still there. I sat up in the bed and turn on the light, I quickly wrote my dream in the dream journal.  
I took a quick shower and got dressed.

I knew I absolutely had to tell Oliver this was so different then my normal dreams. I grab my stuff and left almost running into Kiku on my way out the door.  
"Wow what's wrong" asked Kiku.  
"Going to be BSPR being back in a little bit" I called as ran past her.

I made it to the office in record time and made my way to Oliver's office. I was stopped by Alice on my way to Oliver's office.  
"He's in a meeting right now" said Alice.  
" Can you tell him I'll be waiting in his office, I have something important to ask him" I said back.  
Alice smiled and nodded to me as I headed to his office.  
I stopped on the way to make tea hopefully it would still be hot by the time he finished his meeting.  
I made it to Oliver's office drinking my own cup of tea in silence, my skin started to tingle again as I thought on my dream this morning.  
"It felt do real" I said to myself shivering.

"What felt real" called a voice in the doorway causing me to jump.  
I turned to see Oliver and Eugene in the doorway.  
"I had a dream this morning that was strange" I said as I hand him a cup of tea.  
I pulled out my dream journal giving it to Eugene. His eyes widened as he continued to read handing the notebook to his brother. Who read over it quickly and look at me curiosity lighting his eyes up.  
"So what was your question?" He asked.  
"Is it normal to lose yourself in the dream" I asked for a written all over my face.  
"Explain" he asked holding a foreign gentleness.  
"During the dream, I felt lost it was having thoughts that weren't my own. Something about how my own mind can cause me so much pain, but when I open my eyes expecting to see myself I saw a man" I said taking a breathe.  
"I just know I had to tell you I just had a feeling that's connected to your next case" I looking at Oliver.

"Oh yeah...I forgot here this is for you" said Eugene as handed me a folded paper. Oliver looked at his brother trying to dissect his intentions.  
"An application" I said with a hopeful smile. Oliver tensed and glared at Eugene.  
You'd be a temporary employee but it can't be cheap living her with no income" he said with a sigh.  
"Plus your here every day may as well get paid for it" he finished.  
"Thanks" I said with the happiest smile at the point the tension left Oliver's shoulders.

Eugene pov  
'you had this plan since I said I would exclude mai from the next case haven't you' said Oliver his ice tone causing me to sigh. He knew me way to well.  
'I'm helping mai living expenses are different here from Japan' I thought back. Oliver's tension vanished with appearance of Mai's smile "thanks" said mai a happy smile. I looked at my brother who was now fainting indifference but seen to fail as his eyes stayed on Mai. Mai the looked up from the application "what should I put for desired position'?"  
I was about to say she could be my assistant. However my brother beat me to it "put down assistant for Oliver Davis" he said turning around so mai couldn't see his small smile. I smirk as mai eyes lit up "ok" was all she said.  
"And mai" Oliver called as she looked up with a smile.  
"My tea's cold make some more" he said Glancing back at her.  
Her smile faltered as she glared at his back standing up abruptly to leave. I couldn't help but laugh as she left the room. I looked at my brother "she'll be fine just making sure we all stay in groups on this case" I said leaving the room.

Mai's pov

I took the tea back to Oliver's office and place it in front of him. She looked up at me as I waited for a thank you.  
"Mai" he said  
"Yes" I replied  
"Finish filling out that application then go pack yourself a bag we have another case in 3 hours" he said with a smug smirk.  
My cheeks reddened with anger until his words set in a case. A smile swept across my face as I picked up a pen and finish filling out the paperwork slamming it on his desk and took off out the door.  
I practically ran down to the front lobby to get a taxi you take me back to the hotel.

Three hours later  
I had arrived just in the nick of time with only five minutes to spare. The ride was filled with mindless chatter between Eugene, and me. Mark was off for the next two days and marten was to join them that night.  
Marten was bringing an assistant with him. He was also curious about was I am capable of.  
The ride was maybe two hours and the case as intriguing. We were heading to a old Asylum that was in the middle of a renovation. The owners planned on remodeling the whole building with plans to create an Assisted Living.  
They were completely gutting the whole building leaving only it bare bones.

We arrived at the front Gates of the property. It was approximately 15 Acres large brick building with brick and iron rod fencing all the way around. The asylum resembles the Gothic architecture with its high peaks, large arched windows and doors. The stone and bricks pressure washed bring out their original Beauty. Windows were freshly replaced and doors were refurbished. It was both elegant and spooky as the sun began to set.

I stretched as we found out of the van followed by Eugene. I was about to help with equipment until Oliver stopped me.  
"Mai, you're with me" he said.  
I simply nodded and followed him two confused ask questions as we were walking into the building return to me.  
"Throughout this case we're going to be in teams of two no one is to be without their partner" he said.  
He sighed "if I'm completely honest, I didn't want you on this case because someone is already been injured" he said in his flat matter-of-fact tone.  
I could be my anger bubbling up until he finished.  
"I feared you may attract the spirit here and so far its aggression has been fierce" he finished. I realized what he was said even if he said it in a roundabout way. He was worried that I would possibly put myself in danger because I seem to attract spirits. This realization made me smile to myself and blush slightly.  
We pushed open the large wood door the lobby was freshly finished with crisp cream paint and a nice Hardwood front desk. Behind the desk was a short man in his early forties with salt and pepper hair with a comb over. He thick rimmed glasses make it hard to identify the color of his eyes.  
"You must be the group for BSPR, just give me a minute and I'll meet you straight to the rooms you'll be using" he said almost disinterested.  
Once he was finished he led Oliver and me to the rooms we'd be using.  
"The renovations on this Wing have been completed" he paused.  
"I'm Roger Douglas and I'm the owner of this building I've had no experience is with the spirit myself, my employees however refuse to work until it is dealt with" said Roger with a sigh.  
"We're going to need you to call in the employees who have had experiences so we can speak to them ourselves" Oliver said more than a man for the question.  
I followed in silence taking in the new walls, fresh paint and carpeting in the hall. "I took the liberty of putting you on the second floor it's not too far from where there have been sightings" he said a little more sincere.  
" Most of the occurrences I started after we started renovating third for The West Wing" I said Roger with a sigh.  
His face now showing his worry.  
"This is your room I figured to could us the living room for your base and this room has two bedrooms" said Roger as he unlocked the door.  
Oliver held the door open allowing mai to enter.

After Roger left we started making room of the monitors. Eugene and Lin brought up the equipment as Oliver and I set up.  
The rest of the day went smoothly as that took temperature readings several times. Which showed a ten degrees difference in the west wing. The third floor in the west wing having the lowest temperature in the entire building.

Mai's made some tea as they waited for Marten's arrival. Eugene tells her story of his antics in school that sent him to detention more than once. Rain was now gently taping on the window as mai was now fighting the need to sleep. Mai was pulled for her state of half sleep as the door open and marten came in followed by a woman with wavy magenta hair.  
"Ah... Mai you did join us for this case I was under the impression you wouldn't be on this one" he said looking at Oliver with a smile.  
"Oh...so this in mai, I'm Madoka mori" Said mai as she took mai happy.  
"I've heard so much about you" she said her sunny disposition filling the room. I smiled back at her "I'm mai it's nice to meet you" I said. However our contact was cut short as a animalistic howl filled the halls.

I suddenly felt very dizzy, I try to shack it off. Oliver placed a hand on my shoulder steady me "I'm ok, just dizzy" I said.  
I sat on the couch Oliver watching to make sure I got there. Madoka's eyebrows raised as at the display.  
Oliver, Lin, and marten returned to the monitors the temperature dropping the third floor of the west wing. The howling continued for an hour as did the dizziness mai was experiencing.  
Mai fall asleep as soon the howling stopped.

Eugene's pov

Madoka's had come with me to complete my final temperature readings. I knew she had an ulterior motive but it was nice having someone there to talk to. If I was completely honest with myself this building was completely creepy after that howling fit. Mai looked completely out of it with that dizziness.  
" So... spill it what going on with Oliver and mai" asked Madoka's as she gave me a sideways glance. "Figures you'd notice" I said with a chuckle.  
"Of course, I noticed they don't hide it to well" she said matter-of-factly.  
"Well, to be honest I don't think they realize what they're even doing" I said allowing my frustration show. Madoka's giggled "I take it you tried talking to your brother about his behavior" she said.  
"Yep, he denied it" I sighed.  
Madoka's laughed as we headed back to base maybe mai was now.

Mai's pov

I open my eyes but darkness was all around me. The darkness was filled with a growl. I turned to see what could be described as both man and Beast, it had a dog like muscle, its ears were pointed hair, covering its entire body was course, and even the beginnings of a tale. It eyes were a sickly hazel and glazed over. It open its mouth wide as it pounced at me. I closed my eyes for the impact that never came I opened my eyes. I found the same padded white room from the night before.  
"You shouldn't be here" called a soft male voice. I could just barely make out the shape of a man under the cover on the bed."Why" I asked "because he knows your here" he whispered. Howling filled the halls make my hair to stand on ends.  
I closed my eyes as if it would protect me.

Then my skin felt like fire as the sensation of tearing muscles returned. Sweat was pouring from my body at least I think it was my body it could be his. One last roar of pain filled the empty space as I woke with a yelp.

I was now breathing heavily as I took in my surroundings. My eyes landed on Madoka as she slept next to me in the queen size bed. I checked the time 2:03 am as I grabbed my dream journal and a pen. I headed into the living area marten, Oliver, and Eugene were busy talking and didn't seem to notice me. Lin looked my way and nodded. I smiled deciding to make as I wait for the water to boil. I began to document my dream finishing in time to finish the tea. I gave Lin a cup who nodded again in response. I made my way to Oliver and the rest with their tea offering them tea.  
Eugene jumped at my sudden appearance depict me being there for some time. "Wow what happened to you runs a marathon in your sleep" he joked. I frowned as I shot her a glare "no, just another dream" I said taking my seat.  
Oliver gathers his notebook and waited for me to explain.  
"What feeling did you pick up" he asked he father's face holding so confusion.  
"It's concern felt genuine but he wasn't worried for himself only for me" I said. Once I finished explaining Oliver sent me back to bed and it didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

So thanks to all of you who commented. It really makes me happy to know that you liking it.  
Ever favorite, follow and comment means the world to me.


	8. Chapter 8

Moriko here, I apologize for such a long wait I had no idea I could update this on my phone and I've been without internet for a year. So I'm posting this chapter as an apology for the long wait it hasn't been beta read and I have every intention of fixing all the mistakes. I'm just so sorry that it took me so long to update the story. Please forgive me and thank you to everyone who has stuck with me

 **I do not own Ghost Hunt, there's my disclaimer**

Chapter 8

Mai's pov

I woke completely rested the next morning, today they had interviews with the renovation crew. We interviewed a man name Jimmy who had seen the man from my dreams. He had said that the man avoided eye contact and mumbled as he walked the halls.

Another man by the name of Emmett had been chased for the building by a wolf man. One man was now in the hospital with a large claw like slashed across his back. However the pictures of the cuts looked as if it had been done but blades of ice. The flesh had been a purplish blue like it was frostbitten.

Adam was another man who came forth he'd seen a man in a window the day that started demolishing The West Wing. Several men came forth the story of animalistic howls like we heard late at night.

All the activitie originated from one location the west wing.

Eugene and myself where out changing the cameras positions so we got the best angle. We also added another camera to the upper West Wing since most of our activity was located there.

The walk was amusing as eugene told mai a story about how he and Oliver meet the Davis's. The head at the orphanage they lived in had called them. Apparently Oliver was so shocked to meet his idol he had caused Poltergeist activity through out the whole orphanage.

We had just finished placing the final camera on the third floor. The temperature drop as eugene and mai heard foots steps coming from down the hall. They watched and wait for the spirit to show itself. He appeared in the doorway of a dark room.

The hazel eyes landing on mai as he spoke " you shouldn't be here" he said his voice causing a ghostly echo. Mai recognized him as the man from her dream before the case.

"Why not?" asked Eugene.

" He knews you are here, he will hunt with the night" he replied.

"I Don't sense anyone other the you" said Eugene as he fished for more information.

The spirit looked thoughtful at us "we are different and the same" he said fading away.

He left us very confused as we returned to base.

" Mai tea" called Oliver over his shoulder as listened to the audio we had just collected.

I mumbled the words tea loving jerk under my breath. Eugene chuckled and martin looked for his youngest son to me.

His gaze was inquisitively but he asked no questions. He seemed to be taking in everything silently analyzing it himself. I guess that explains were Oliver got his analytical personality.

Mai handed Oliver his tea and took a seat next to madoka. Madoka's was relaying the information she had dug up on the building.

"There was a electrical fire that started in the third floor West wing killing seven patience and one nurse" said madoka. " however all we have are their names because the files for all third floor patients went up in smoke with the fire" she said.

"So we'll have to try finding someone that worked here at the time" said martin as he ran his hand through his graying hair. Madoka smiled "I think I found two a doctor named Alfred Stillwel and his wife Madison themas Stillwell" she said.

"Madison Thames was a nurse here before marrying Alfred Stillwel" she finished. Martin stood "Lin would you like to accompany me for the interview" asked martin.

Lin simply nodded to him as they left the room.

I sat watching the monitors with Oliver the spirit from earlier Was seen walking the third floor. He didn't stop he didn't look up he just simply paced. It was a slow day other making tea and speaking with everyone else. the sun was starting to set and Madoka and Eugene when to get dinner. Lin and martin were on their way back but they would be another hour. We had just finished drinking our tea. When two cameras on the third floor went out.

Oliver stood making his way to the door "wait I'll come with you" I said.

"No, you stay here" he said over his shoulder.

I had grabbed onto his sleeve "you said we'd stay in teams of two because it's safer that way, I'm not letting you go by yourself" I said looking into his eyes.

I blushed as he stared back at me he eyes hold such intensity it made my skin feel hot.

He ran hand throught his hair with a sigh "fine but keep up" he said.

We walked in a comfortable silence as we reached the camera at the end of The West Wing hallway. I was kneeling down to check the chords to be sure it had not disconnected. When a cold chill ran up my spine I looked to Oliver to see him examining our surroundings.

He was focused on the doorway to our right I slowly stood up for my new position. I stepped forward to examine the room but he stopped me. The sound of growls filled the hallway and I could make out the the glow of glazed hazel eyes in the darkness. Oliver hand wrapped around my wrist as he began pulling me down the hallway. He pulled me after him, the beast heavy paws sounded like Thunder as it followed in Pursuit. I ran faster to keep up with his long strides as we could see the stairs. I pushed myself further as the beast grew closer. It's snarling was far to close for my comfort, as our feet touched the first steps it roared with anger.

We were half way down the stairs when I tripped taking Oliver with me. The fall was short and only hurt a little bit. My body felt to heavy as I opened my eyes Oliver was laying on me looking at the beast. I followed his gaze to see the beast was pacing back and forth growling and barking at it's invisible prison.

His arms on either side of my head and his pelvis pressed against my own. My blush spread like wildfire and his smirk didn't help the situation. He knew I was blushing even in the dim light of the moon.

"It can't leave the third floor" he said

"Uh... That's great can you get off me" I said Softly due to my embarrassment.

"Whats wrong Mai, don't like me between your legs?" He said his flat tone back. His eyebrow raised inquisitively as if he still wanted to know the answer to that hypothetical question.

I didn't know I could get any redder but I did.

"No...that's..not...umm..wait what?" I said as my brain trying to make sence of his question. My brain failed miserably as he helped me up. He watched the beast a moment longer and it watched us. The beasts sickly hazel eyes lingering on us. It's arms were to long and sharp yellow teeth dripping with drowl. It hair was long and look ruff. It howled once more as it disappeared.

We returned to base to find a giggling madoka and Eugene was doubled over in laughter. They looked at us and Eugene burst into laughter once again.

Eugene suddenly got serious "So, what did you say to cause mai to blush like that?" He asked with a smirk that resembles Olivers. I blushed at his statement but ignored him as did Oliver.

Oliver glanced at the monitors noting out loud that the to cameras that went out earlier were now on again.

Oliver was still by my side when the exhaustion suddenly hit me. I pitched forward on my feet. Olivers hand wrapped around my arm and his arm went around my waist. My eyes flutter closed despite my mental protest. "Mai" madoka said was all I managed to hear before sleep pulled at my mind.

Eugene's pov

I was shocked to say the least one reason because had mai pass out. I was even more shocked to see Oliver holding mai upright and against him. There she was head laying against his shoulder. Madoka helped lift mai to get her to the room to place on the bed.

Oliver came back to the living area to explain what had happened. Well, almost everything he still would not tell me what he had said to mai. Father had call to tell us that they would be little later then expected. All there was to do was wait and watch.

' so you said the beast couldn't leave the upper levels' I thought to oliver.

' you could just watch the recording' he thought back his tone flat.

He knew I was after what he had said to mai.

I let out a sigh knowing i would not be given the information I seeked.

Mai's pov

The darkness was cold and the sound of cries field the emptyness in the distance. The sound pulling at my curiosity making me move closer to it. The darkness surrounding me dissipated leaving me in battle scaered bedroom. The crying continued on the other side of the king size bed. I carefully rounded the bed where it looked as if a fight had accrued. A lamp lay in piece with the nightstand it used to sit upon. The bed was even pushed for its usual place. Sobs coming from the corner beside the bedroom door. I was the blonde man crying his eyes were empty but fixed on something out of my view. I stepped forward to follow is gaze to the body of a young women her hair was long her eyes were brown and lifeless. Cut, bruises and bit marks rittled her body the blood was dry and her body was beginning to smell of death. The bit marks were rigged and wide.

The more I looked at her the more I noticed the bite marks were human. The wedding ring that captured the light just right.

The black consumed the room only to have light push the darkness away again. I could hear the growls as I opened my eyes the was that blonde again was hunched over on all fours. His lips we drawn back showing his teeth as growls continued to come from him He move as if he was an animal.

His movements were too smooth, too calculated. It looked painful to move in that way and he winched ever now and then as he paced the white padded room. He thought his head back and howled and that sicking feel from yesterday hit me again. That was when I began to wake.

Eugene's pov

Shortly after mai had passed out the beast begin pacing the hall of the west wing. It's fur was ruff, eyes a sickly hazel, it's muzzle was to short, it's hind legs were to long and moved wrong. It howled occasionally the song made me fill sick and uncomfortable in my own skin.

Oliver was tense and although he thought he'd been discrete. I could catch him taking glances at the door to mai and madoka's room. Father was due to return within the next 35 minutes or so. Madoka have gone to take a nap next to mai since she was up for night duty tonight.

Oliver was stealing another glance at the door when I finally spoke up "would you please stop looking at the door she's fine she's only asleep".

Oliver tensed turning his gaze back onto the monitors " I know.." he said lowly embarrassed have been caught showing concern for another.

" Well you may want to be nicer if you want to gain her affections" I said to him.

He glared at me "I'm not going to change the way I am, for anyone" he voice tense.

I sighed as I spoke again "obviously she's attracted to you the way you are, just be nicer you know say thank you, or hold to door open for her, something" he looked to me curiously.

You think she is attracted to me, why?" He said it as both a statement and question.

"Yea, the smallest comment from you has her blushing" I said matter of factly.

"As for why I think she like you, she only blushes at you, only gets frustrated with you, only stares at you" I said with a small grin.

We were so deep in conversation we did not notice the front door open. Lin and Martin walked in catching the tail end of our conversation.

"Who likes who now?" Said our father.

Noll quickly turned back to the monitors. I turned to see Lin slipping in and closing the door.

I smirked "oh... Just that" I started to say mai but I could hear the girls door open. However the feeling of Noll burning holes in my flesh did make me rethink what I was about to say. I saw a mai's hair was fix and clothes were slightly wrinkled. The closed the door with her journal in her hands. I looked at Oliver to see he was stealing a glance it was quick.

"Mai, tea" he smirked as he spoke. Mai's cheek were red with frustration. She grumbled something about tea loving narcissist but made the tea anyways. Father chuckled as he sat at the couch waiting for tea. Mai was right in her journal as she waited for the whistle of the kettle. Her had finished writing as the tea finished. She handed out cups leaving Oliver for last once again.

"Well let's get started" I said happily.

"Is the interview with Alfred and Madison didn't turn out as well as we hoped" father said running his hand through his hair.

"Turns out Madison worked here for up to 6 months before meeting her current husband so she has no Recollections of the patients that are on the 3rd floor" father continued.

"Alfred Stillwell the stated that the patients on the third floor or most often sedated they were noteworthy as sporadic uncontrollable aggressive and dangerous" he said.

"Patience that died in the fire or Adam Thompson, Stephanie Hamden, Xavier price, Thomas Matthews, Eloise maple, Sarah Turner, then finally a nurse by the name of Heather Landon" Lin spoke.

"Thomas Matthews, Xavier price, Sarah Turner, all new patients who's illness work yet to be determined" father said.

"Adam Thomas was labeled as schizophrenic his mental illness was so bad that he killed his neighbor because he thought he was a Russian spy then for good measure he killed his neighbor's girlfriend to keep her quiet" said Lin.

"Stephanie Hamden had a severe case of bipolar disorder beat her classmate into a coma because she stole her boyfriend" Lin continued.

"Eloise Maple was believed to have a split personality disorder she went by two names in general Eloise was sweet and gentle and Heather was aggressive and volatile towards the male patients and doctors" finished father.

"Sarah Turner was believed to have a little more mild case of bipolar disorder while outbreaks were violent it was towards things in general not towards people however this case was never confirmed" Lin said

"Xavier price couldn't be touched physically without going into a panic attack and attacking the staff"

"Thomas Matthews was only here for a week, he was never diagnosed with any kind of mental illness however he did kill his pregnant fiancee" Lin finished.

Mai closed her eye as she thought over the information the only on that fit was Thomas matthews but what about the wolf thing. Maybe Thomas was the man and Xavier was the wolf creature but what were the chances of them both having those sickly hazel eyes.

Mai gasped at the realization "they have the same eyes" mai whispered to herself.

She looked to Oliver and asked "what are the chances of the wolf and the man being the same entity".

Oliver tensed with a thoughtful look " what makes you think they're the same person" asked Martin as Lin typed away.

"They had the same eyes" she said as everyone else looked at her "they had the same sad, sickly hazel eyes".

"You think what ever mental illness he had in life is still afflicting him" asked eugene with eyebrows raised.

Mai nodded looking to Oliver how was still deep in thought.

"What kind of illness was course a delusion like that" she asked no one in particular.

Oliver then spoke up "there are a number disorders that cause delusions; schizophrenia, brief psychosis, Schizoaffective disorder, Paraphrenia, Psychotic disorder due to another medical condition such as brain tumors and those are only a few" .

"None of those make you think your animal" stated Martin with sigh.

"but clinical lycanthropy would" stated Oliver.

Mai was a little confused at the conversation now which Oliver seem to notice.

"I'll explain this for Mai's sake" he said with a smirk.

Mai blushes as she yelled at him "hey what's that supposed to mean".

Eugene chuckled at their banter as Martin smiled shaking his head.

Oliver ignored Mai's question as he continued " clinical lycanthropy is a rare mental disorder that causes one to think they are an animal, in most cases howling clawing and snarling are common"

"So he really thinks he's becoming a wolf, but wouldn't evidence of mental disappear after death" I asked with unmasked curiosity.

Eugene spoke up " not necessarily it has to do with the condition of one's death say you're unconscious or asleep when you died you don't know you're dead".

I sat quickly taking in the information when Oliver turned his attention on me again.

"What did your dream tell you this time" he asked

"I saw a dead woman who looked like she was mauled to death" I said shriving at the image of he lifeless body.

"The teeth marked looked like it was done by a human and the was a man crying out in the corner" I said.

Oliver nodded looking to his father "what to you say to an exorcism in the morning father?" He said closing his note book.

"That shouldn't be a problem, depending on the method of exorcism we use" asked Martin thoughtfully.

Dinner was quiet a side of a few small conversations and the tension was high and felt almost tangible. Despite the fact that we new all the facts and would be performing an exorcism the next morning a feeling foreboding Nestled in my stomach. It was decided that lin with perform the exorcism. Shortly after dinner was concluded Oliver and gene headed off to bed lin Madoka were currently checking temperature readings which left myself and Martin on monitor Duty.

~5:38am~

Martin took his time in explaining the parameters of each item they often use some cases even the differences between cameras and mics and other items.

It was the most I'd really gotten to talk to him really, I found him to be very a pleasant gentleman.

" you seem to have made yourself at home quite easily here" he said.

Lifted him with a gentle smile "honestly, if it wasn't for all the time and effort Oliver and Eugene went through to help me settle I wouldn't have" i said with a shy smile.

"So let me ask you a question if I offered you a full-time job would you consider staying" he said matter-of-factly his eyes still lingering on the monitors.

I stared at him strong "u-um yes... why are you asking" I asked confused .

" I'm sure you've noticed Oliver is off-putting to most people, yet I feel your presence might do him some good he's never really had anyone that would stand up and fight against him aside from Gene that is and his mother" he smirked

"but I was planning on going to college" I said Martin clear seening conflict in my eyes.

The room was filled with silence for a brief moment until Martin spoke again

"what would you think of a degree in parapsychology?" His voice was determined to convince me. In that split-second I could see where Oliver's most of his personality traits.

I sat in silence until it registered to me exactly what the question was I turned to look at him A smirk Clearly plastered on his lips.

"You mean I could go to school here and work with you guys, but wouldn't that interfere with classes" I asked shocked. Martin chuckled to himself and nodded his head "I tell you what how about you and Kiku join me and my family for dinner we go over your options, plus my wife's been pestering me to meet you" he brown eye seemed I light up at the mention of his wife. I asked vigorously "would you like some more tea" I asked. "No, but would you mind going down to the van and getting some files I left in the backseat" asked martin.

I felt my stomach twist as I mused to myself "I suppose that should be safe enough for me to go to the van".

I looked Martin and gave him a quick nod "yeah where are the keys" as I answered.

Martin fished the keys out of his pocket handing them to me. I yawned as I closed the door behind me. I made halfway down the hallway when my skin be began crawling and my stomach twisted into knots. My steps quickened subconsciously as i left the building my nerves calmed. I quickly found the files and returned to the building. I step thought the by wood door my stomach twisted into knots once again but I simply picked up speed. I was two feet for me the door when the sound of gutteral snarl hit my ears. I swallowed hard and look over my shoulder.

Eugene pov

I sat up it the bed startling Oliver he was was in the middle of his morning Qigong exercises. "Mai" I looked to Oliver who ran to the door. I followed Oliver to the door but he had already gotten to Mai. Oliver stared the beast down as it snarled showing it's yellowed teeth. I shivered at its appearance, misshapen limbs, greasy matted coarse like hair, painfully arched back, feverish hazel eye. Seeing this spirit up close was unsettling as it stared down Oliver and Mai. Mai trimbled as she clung to Oliver back eyes large with fear.

Mai pov

'Why me' she thought to herself once again as she turned slow to face this anger spirit. Mai tentatively backed up never removing her eyes from the Beast. As she stepped so did it however she was caught off-guard with her foot caught on to a file that had dropped too the floor when she had turned causing her fall onto her backside. Her rear throbbed it steps closer as she scrambled back.

It's movements stopped when the door to base swung out with a loud bang as the door handle struck the wall. Oliver was between the beast and Mai.

He hand was extended to Mai behind his back. She swiftly grabbed what files she could as her grad hold of his hand. The beast snarled as it stepped close Mai and Noll stepped back.

The wolfman advanced with a calculated Precision in its movements however before it could advanced any closer a sharp whistle filled the air. Followed by blinding balls of light ripping through the spirits already mangled looking body. The Beast howled out in Rage as it attempted to move closer. He was merely stopped once again by the orbs piercing through it's rear finally causing him to fade out with a whimper.

Mai still clung to Noll's hands shaking as she slick to the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for anyone who's read this story so far. I kind of lost my drive to write this particular case but I'm trying my best to finish it on a high note I have several cases lined up for the story. All with very different themes in hauntings.

Under the circumstances

Chapter 9

Eugene's POV

To say his brother was upset was an understatement more like Furious. It almost felt tangible with the tension in the room. Mai was presently sitting on the couch shoulders tense, Face Down cast, apologizing Softly. He could tell his brother was close to yelling but was holding himself back after all it wasn't all Mai's fault she was attacked. Even their father seem to be ashamed of himself he refused to look at Noll.

"I said groups of two mai I can't stress this enough, how dangerous it is for any of us to be alone" Oliver said voice firm to show his displeasure.

" Noll this was just as much my fault" said martin finally looking at oliver "I saw how uncomfortable she was but still asked her to go in my place". Oliver sighed running his hand through his black hair a sign of his agitation. "No, he's right Mr. Davis I already had a feeling that something was going to go wrong " Mai said looking at martin in remorse. Gene honestly felt sorry for Mai. he knew that being at the receiving end of his brothers frustrations was never a good thing.

Noll visibly relaxed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, realizing Mai understood where she went wrong seemed to calm his brother's agitated nerves. Gene relaxed as his his brother anger subsided and the subtle temperature drop in the room receded. Gene a little awestruck to say the least his brother's ability to stay angry or upset with somebody was a record all its own, he couldn't seem to stay angry at Mai.

Oliver sighed again looking at Mai "as long as you understand" he stood up turning. Noll was halfway to the monitors when he glanced over his shoulder as he spoke "Mai tea". A smug grin spreading across his face when he heard the words tea loving jerk come out the brunettes mouth. Madoka's mouth dropped open at the banter between the two. Gene just grinned as he thought about how the two may look to others.

Most people were too busy sucking up to Oliver to insult him. Mai was a breath of fresh air she didn't put on the facades pretend to be anything she wasn't. Eugene told himself that was probably the reason that Oliver seemed to take such a liking to her.

Mai's pov

It was about an hour before the exorcism were supposed to begin. We'd come to a decision instead of exercising the spirit that we would try to cleanse him first give him that chance to move on of his own Accord. So Lin made a hitogata for Marie Smith, former fiance to Thomas Matthews.

Lin looked tired as we waited of an Exorcist by the name of Sam. He was backup in case the cleansing fell through and only angered thomas. She was currently reflecting on the incident in the hallway she beating herself for not listening to her instincts in the first place. She may have known that Oliver wasn't mad at her but it didn't make her feel any better about the whole situation. She had once again allowed herself to be put In Harm's Way.

She mumbled to herself "note-to-self take your instincts seriously mai".

She said it a little louder then she meant to. She looked around the room thankfully no one that heard. she didn't needed to be berated about how someone would think she was crazy if she talked to herself. Time seems to move swiftly as she sat and socialized with Eugene and Madoka.

10:45am

Priest Samuel Winston, sam for short arrived already dressed in this priest wear. Sam was approximately 37 brown hair, brown eyes with a slight receding hairline. His freckles and gentle smile give him a childlike appearance of Innocence. We all made our way up to the third floor Madoka stuck close to Lin and Martin. Eugene seem to walk alongside Sam with as they gently spoke to one another. I found myself sticking abnormally close to Oliver who didn't miss the opportunity to make a jab at me.

" Mai, if you get any closer you're going to step on my shoes" he said faking indifference.

I was ready to defend myself however when I looked at him I could tell that he was concerned. So I decided to explain why I was sticking so close .

" I know we're going to be okay but after that close call in hall earlier I'm not feeling too comfortable" I said truefully.

I smiled just a little, as Oliver relaxed "it's understandable" he said.

We stepped on to the third floor heading to the west wing.

He didn't touch me or smile reassuringly however I still found myself feeling so much better with his simple presents.

"Thanks" I said.

He looked confused for a second but simply nodded as have he seemed to catch on.

As we're grow close to the end of the hall the temperature began to drop. Are steps became more cautious as we watched our surroundings. This particular Spirit didn't have a significant place it was drawn to. He simply seemed to exist along the entire West Wing. As we near what used to be Thomas's room Lin and Eugene step closer to the front of the pack. Eugene was going to communicate with the spirit to try convincing him to move on.

I could just barely make out through the crowd the hunched form Thomas Matthews. Eugene spoke up "Thomas" the spirit showed little recollection to his name but eventually raised his head.

" Thomas do you know that you're dead" asked Eugene bluntly.

Thomas look confused "no that... Can't be... I would know if I was dead right" he looked so lost as he asked no one and everyone.

Thomas looked to gene "right?" he questioned him.

"Not necessarily, it depends on the circumstances of your death" said Eugene softly as he stepped ever closer.

"You were asleep when it happened, you couldn't have known" Eugene clarified. "If I'm dead why can I still feel the Beast" Thomas look confused slightly agitated.

"We've determined that you had a severe case of clinical lycanthropy, it's rare in fact it hadn't even been discovered when you admitted into this Hospital" Eugene voice was soft and soothing.

Thomas nodded "so I was sick" he said defeated.

Eugene nodded.

Thomas asked hopeful "but where's Marie shouldn't I be able to see her?"

Eugene looked to Lin as he spoke "she's here"

Lin held out the hitogata as as it seemed transformer into a beautiful young woman with dark long hair. She smiled sweetly she held out her hands to him "Marie" he yelled out. Their Spirits seem to blend together then the room filled with a gentle light.

I smiled with a happy sigh "I know not every case is going to end like this but it makes me happy to see him move on so peacefully" Mai whispered to Oliver.

He simply nodded with a gentle smile that made my heart skip a beat, however the smile was gone as quickly as it had come. He simply turned and made his way back down the hallway. I was still blushing when Eugene spoke to me snapping me out of my own mind.

"Mai we're going now" gene teased.

I found myself mindlessly nodding and following after him.

We the location for several more hours to be sure all activity have ended. Returning home that evening with Oliver telling me to go home and rest. Kiku waited for me at the hotel with take out so we could relax together. she asked lots of questions about the case we had. I noticed that the more excited I got the more she darkened. She didn't seem angry or upset if anything she felt lonely when she knew of some kind of loss that hasn't even happened yet.

"Kiku are you OK?" I asked softly.

She jerked her head up to stare at me with a smile that conveyed both happiness and sadness. "Is it selfish of me to wish you'd come home with me"she asked softly.

She swallowed shaking her head hard as if banishing the thought.

She smile brightly as she spoke again forget "I said that is what you want?"

She smile never faltered "I guess you've just been my little girl for so long I'm not sure what I'm going to do with an empty nest" she said.

she then close your eyes and took a deep breath and looking at me with a clear determination. "Mai, no matter what life throws at you I want you to aim for your dreams" she said placing a hand to my cheek.

"The day you came to me was one of the hardest the most wonderful days of my life" her smile grew her eyes sparkled with on shed tears. "I didn't know the first thing about caring for a child" she said.

"I love you like your my own, so you had better keep in touch" she said with a slight chuckle. Tears slid down my face and no matter how fast I wiped them away they continue to come. I nodded because I found I couldn't speak without my throat constricting.

"I mean it," she paused a moment. "you call me anytime I will always be here for you."

"I'll do my best to support you in anyway I can, even if I can't be right beside you as you do it" Kiku wrapped me in her arms. She smiled at the of how close they had become. After her mother had died she had been numb to just about everything but somehow Kiku broke through. She brought the cheerful girl that she used to be back to the surface. She was her biggest supporter, her best friend, her family and in those rare instances when she actually got in trouble her mother.

She couldn't say that she wasn't scared. The idea of being wholly responsible for oneself and your actions. She was an adult now bills responsibilities and expectations were now placed on her shoulders. all she could hope for is that she wouldn't fall flat on her face from the pressure of all this.

Luella sat next to her husband happy as he spoke with the enthusiasm of a child. It was always funny to her how her husband a man so serious could suddenly light up like a Christmas tree whenever something piqued his interest. Martin's spoke animatedly about the spirit itself then the architecture of the building followed by the little temporary assistant to Oliver. However funny you're still was the fact that every time the name Mai was brought into the conversation Oliver did two things his shoulders would stiffen any pretend to focus on the task at hand but you could tell he was listening intently. It wasn't until it wasn't until Martin had said he invited Mai to dinner at their house that Oliver seems truly invest in the conversation.


End file.
